CONECTADOS
by Yeahyouknow
Summary: Los momentos más oscuros son los que nos hacen ver lo bueno de las personas. Rated M en capítulos posteriores.
1. Chapter 1

**Descargo de responsabilidad** : no soy dueña ni de Glee ni de Harry Potter pero si de algunos personajes y de la historia.

Esta es mi primera historia por lo que los comentarios son bienvenidos y los comentarios aún más. Saludos.

* * *

Empezaba un nuevo año en la escuela de Hogwarts y ya estaban todos reunidos en el Gran Salón esperando a que Dumbledore acabara su discurso de todos los años. ¿Es que este hombre no se cansaba de decir todos los años lo mismo? La respuesta era obvia: ¡no!

-¿De verdad que tenemos que soportar esto?

-Si Tana ya sabes que sino no está a gusto y luego te lo va diciendo por los pasillos hasta que acabe o peor nos lo suelta a los prefectos.

-Si la verdad es que escuchar esto dos veces es peor que te torturen durante horas a base de crucius.- exageró la latina.

-Mira que llegas a ser retorcida eh, y exagerada.

-Si lo sé.

-Qué afectada te veo.

Ambas chicas se empezaron a reír ganándose las miradas de muchos compañeros. Nadie tenía claro cómo era posible que una Slytherin y una Ravenclaw se llevaran bien pero tratándose de Santana López y Quinn Fabray nadie les iba a reclamar nada.

Quinn Fabray, prefecta de Ravenclaw de sexto año, capitana y guardiana para el equipo de quidditch de su casa.

Santana López, estudiante de sexto año en Slytherin y buscadora del equipo de quidditch.

Ambas eran mejores amigas incluso antes de conseguir entrar en Hogwarts debido a que sus madres eran muy amigas también.

Cuando Dumbledore acabó su discurso, empezó el sombrero seleccionador con los de primer año por lo que a Santana le dio otra oportunidad para quejarse.

-Madre mía, esto no nos afecta en lo absoluto, ¿por qué tenemos que seguir aguantando esto?

-A ti no te afectará Tana pero yo quiero fichar a los de mi casa para ver quiénes son los que me pueden traer problemas.

-Q, en tu casa nadie da problemas, sois todos unos blandengues y nunca armáis nada.

-Y por eso lleva ganando Ravenclaw la copa de la casa los últimos cinco años.

-Eso es porque tú le das miedo a todo el mundo rubia y te dejan hacer lo que te salga de las narices.

-Eso es mentira, si yo soy un sol.- Ante esto la rubia pone cara de fingida inocencia y Santana se echó a reír como una descosida. Se volvieron a ganar otras miradas de reproche pero con otra mirada de hielo de Santana, todos se giraron de nuevo.

-Santana deja de jugar con Quinn y respeta a la gente por el amor de Dios.

-Oh por favor Rae, déjame tranquila aunque solo sea un rato.

Rachel le puso mala cara pero lo aceptó y siguió mirando a los nuevos chicos que iban a pertenecer a su casa.

Rachel Berry, prefecta de Slytherin de sexto curso y una de las mejores hechiceras del lugar.

-Bua ya empieza pronto ésta a darme la brasa con eso de ser buena chica.

Cuando Santana vio que Quinn no le contestaba se giró a ver qué pasaba y lo que vio la sorprendió. Un chico de Hufflepuff se había quedado totalmente petrificado en mitad del pasillo y se estaba poniendo morado como si lo estuvieran ahogando.

El profesor Dumbledore soltó unas palabras y el chico cayó desplomado en el suelo recogido inmediatamente después por Madame Ponfrey para llevárselo a la enfermería.

Todos empezaron a hablar a la vez y el director los mandó a todos a sus salas comunes liderados por los prefectos de cada casa con orden.

-Bien Santana compórtate ahora y ayúdame a que a ninguno le dé un ataque.- le dijo la morena a la latina.

La latina dispuesta ayudó a los dos prefectos de Slytherin que aparte de Rachel lo hacía un chico del último año llamado Chris.

Christopher Berry, el hermano mayor de Rachel y capitán del equipo de quidditch. El chico más guapo por la revista del colegio y el más deseado tanto por mujeres como hombres.

Entre los tres sacaron a todos los chicos de su casa perfectamente para su sala común pero Santana volvió la mirada atrás para ver si veía a Quinn ya marchar pero parece que tenía más problema, por lo tanto, les dijo a los Berry que siguieran que ella iba a ayudar a Quinn ya que ese día, Mike, el otro prefecto de Ravenclaw, no pudo ir al colegio por problemas familiares.

-Ve con ella, aquí lo tenemos todo controlado.- tranquilizó Rachel a la latina.

-Vaya vaya pero si la latina sin corazón resulta que si tiene uno- remarcó Chris.

-No me toques lo que no tengo Christopher que la tenemos eh.-

-Vete San que a este ya le echo yo la bronca.- dijo Rachel.

Y con esto la latina salió corriendo hacia donde estaba Quinn y entre las dos consiguieron juntar a todos los de Ravenclaw en el pasillo hacia su sala común.

-Gracias Tana, de verdad, esta gente se vuelve horrible cuando algo fuera de lo normal pasa.

-Eso os pasa por ser tan buenos, que algo malo pasa y ya están al borde del pánico.

-Lo sé y te voy a dar la razón, pero no te lo creas mucho eh.

Se despidieron en la puerta de la sala común de Ravenclaw y Santana tomó rumbo hacia su sala a ver como estaban todos. Muy en el fondo sí que tenía corazón.

Al llegar entró directa al centro de la sala y miró alrededor para ver caras de completa confusión y ningún rastro de Rachel o Chris.

-¿Dónde están nuestros prefectos?

-El profesor Snape se los ha llevado en cuanto entramos todos a la sala. Algo les querían contar.

"¿Qué sería?", se preguntaba Santana para sí misma.

Mientras tanto, al otro lado del castillo, una sombra se perdía por el único recoveco del castillo no vigilado: el pasadizo de la antigua sala de astrología.


	2. Chapter 2

SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO

Eran las dos de la mañana y ni Rachel ni Chris habían hecho acto de presencia. Santana ya estaba preocupada y se sentó en el sofá de la sala común a hacer figuras con su varita para entretenerse.

Media hora más tarde entraron ambos con caras totalmente blancas y cansadas.

-Bien me da igual lo cansados que estéis, uno de los dos se va a quedar aquí y va a contarme que es lo que mierdas ha pasado.-

-El lenguaje Santana.- reprendió Rachel.

-¿En serio Rae? ¿Ahora?

-Lo siento San, no estoy para saber lo que está bien o está mal.

-Bien ahora mismo, Chris, tu harás lo que te plazca, pero tú Rachel Berry te vienes conmigo y nos vamos a meter en mi cama y me vas a contar lo que ha pasado, ¿de acuerdo?

-Bien.- dijeron ambos Berry sin tan siquiera discutir.

Chris se despidió de las dos y subió a su habitación, mientras tanto, la latina y la morena se fueron a la suya a cambiarse y a meterse en la cama de Santana.

-Venga derrámalo todo Rae.- pidió la latina.

-Santana estoy cansada, ¿por qué no me despiertas mañana un poco antes y te lo cuento?, ahora probablemente te lo diga todo al revés.

-Bien vale duerme pero no te me escapas Rae lo sabes.

-Lo sé San y no sabes lo mucho que me alegro.

-Vale vale deja todo el sentimentalismo y duerme que mañana no te puedes olvidar del mínimo detalle.

Y así ambas se durmieron hasta las siete en punto que sonó la alarma que Santana había programado.

-Madre mía quién me mandaría a mí poner esa mierda.

-Concuerdo contigo Santana, ¿qué cacharro es ese?- interrogó la más pequeña.

-Es un objeto muggle que mi prima me trajo de Europa, allí lo llaman despertador y ella me juró y perjuró que funcionaba.

-Pues dile que tiene razón pero que se lo puede llevar de vuelta.

-Lo haré pero no te vuelvas a dormir Rachel Berry y dime qué leches ha pasado.

-Eso ni yo lo sé San, lo único que nos dijeron anoche a Chris y a mí fue que debíamos extremar la seguridad al máximo y que en unos pocos días iba a haber una reunión muy importante a la que nos tendríamos que asegurar de que fueran totalmente todos.

-¿En serio?, ¿y tantas horas para eso?- preguntó la latina.

-Pues sí la verdad es que a nosotros casi ni nos miraron pero a Quinn si le estuvieron dando la lata un poco más y antes de que me preguntes no tengo ni idea de por qué.

-Bueno pues ya puede ir abriendo esa boquita que para algo la tiene.

-La verdad es que ayer parecía cansada incluso más que nosotros, asique ten piedad.

-¿Y a ti desde cuando te importa Quinn?- interrogó.

-Desde nunca, sigue siendo igual que siempre, pero me compadezco de la gente ya que a diferencia de ella y de ti tengo sentimientos.

-¿Te recuerdo donde has dormido hoy?

-Eso ni tú sabes de donde salió o ¿me equivoco?

Santana se levantó de la cama sin contestar ya que era cierto, ni ella sabía de donde había salido eso.

Ambas se prepararon para ir a desayunar e ir a clase y se dirigieron hacia el Gran Salón pero por caminos diferentes. Santana se fue en busca de Quinn y Rachel en busca de Kurt y Finn.

Kurt Hummel, mejor amigo de Rachel y estudiante de sexto curso de Gryffindor.

Finn Hudson, hermanastro de Kurt, pareja de Rachel y estudiante de sexto curso de Hufflepuff.

Aunque eran de casas diferentes los desayunos no eran tan estrictos como las comidas y cenas y podían ponerse donde quisieran, por lo tanto, la mayor parte de la gente se sentaban en mesas de casas ajenas.

Hoy Santana se sentó al lado de Quinn.

-Sí que te levantaste pronto hoy que ni te pillé viniendo para aquí.

-Lo sé, la verdad que no dormí muy bien ni mucho asique me vine antes, lo siento Tana.

-Hey, no te preocupes pero me extrañó nada más. Y oye cuéntame que fue todo lo de anoche y lo que te dijeron anda, que Rachel no suelta prenda.

-Buff, no sé Tana, hay cosas que no te puedo contar.

-¿Estás de coña verdad?

-No Tana y créeme te lo quiero contar pero no insistas por favor.

-Bien no insistiré pero solo porque no te quiero dar el coñazo eh.

-Lo sé, eres la mejor Tana.

Y así pasó el desayuno hablando de cosas banales hasta que cada una se fue a la clase que le tocaba.

Santana marchó hacia Pociones mientras que a Quinn le tocaba Aritmancia, clase que compartía con Gryffindor.

La mañana pasó sin ningún incidente, cosa que se agradecía bastante después de lo que había pasado el día anterior. La última clase era Cuidado de criaturas mágicas que compartían Ravenclaw y Slytherin.

A Rachel le encantaba esta clase, le encantaban todos los seres, del tipo que fuesen.

Hagrid empezó su clase mostrándoles una criatura particularmente curiosa. Era una pequeño animal, parecía un gatito tímido y escurridizo, pero con los ojos del mismo color que el fuego.

Y eso era la criatura, un balseig, con forma de felino el cual puede convertirse en una fiera que desprende fuego, pero que a la vez puede llegar a ser una mascota si se entrena bien.

El gatito se quedaba detrás de una roca mientras Hagrid explicaba sus características y lo que podría llegar a hacer. Antes de que acabara de explicarlo, el gatito salió de detrás de la roca y caminó despacio hacia Rachel que lo miraba fijamente a los ojos.

-No te muevas Rachel, no te hará ningún daño.- tranquilizó Hagrid.

Cuando el gato llegó donde Rachel se encontraba, se paró en seco y ladeó la cabeza sin quitar la mirada. Así pasaron unos minutos hasta que el gato valiente frotó su cabeza contra la pierna de la morena ronroneando a lo que la más pequeña se agachó y empezó a acariciar al pequeño gatito.

-Por lo que podéis ver estas criaturas pueden ser amaestradas, cosa que Rachel ha hecho sin tan siquiera saber cómo.

-¿Lo he amaestrado?

-No exactamente pero el principio ha sido excelente. Te propongo una cosa: quédatelo, amaéstralo y entrénalo, y a final del curso si me parece que lo has hecho correctamente, te aprobaré la asignatura.

Todos alrededor de Rachel se quejaron pero el profesor ni se inmutó.

-¿Y bien?, ¿qué dices Rachel?

-Acepto.

Después de comentar a la clase algunos datos más sobre la criatura y algunos trucos sencillos a Rachel, Hagrid dio por terminada la clase, y los alumnos se dirigieron hacia el castillo. Rachel llevaba en brazos a su nuevo amigo el cual no dejaba de jugar con el pelo de la morena.

Por otro lado Quinn adelantó a la pequeña ya que se dirigía a los baños pero esta repentina pasada hizo que el gato se pusiera alerta y tirara de la morena para que siguiera a la rubia.

-Oye, ¿dónde me quieres llevar eh?- cuestionaba al gato la más pequeña.

Y en un descuido de la morena el gato bajó de los brazos de ésta y se fue en dirección a los baños. Rachel corrió detrás del minino y entró a los baños donde la escena que se encontró le pareció muy particular.

Estaba Quinn pegada completamente a la pared mientras que una chica de la casa de Gryffindor la miraba fijamente. Quinn estaba paralizada y no decía nada al igual que la chica. El único ruido que se escuchó fue el maullido que el gatito le hizo a Quinn mientras se frotaba por su pierna. Ante esta repentina interrupción, la chica dejó de mirar a Quinn y se fijó en el gato, el cual le echó un bufido y sus ojos empezaron a convertirse en fuego.

Quinn sorprendida acarició al gato entre las orejas e inmediatamente este se calmó. Rachel permanecía en shock por lo que acababa de ver e inmediatamente fue en busca de su gato.

-¿Quinn estás bien?- cuestionó la morena.

-Si claro estoy bien, pero tú chica…

Ambas se giraron para mirarla pero ésta ya se había esfumado.

-Habrá que contárselo a Dumbledore, ¿no?

-No hace falta Rachel, ya bastante tiene el profesor como para darle más.

-Pero Quinn has estado a punto de…- -de nada Rachel, tu gato ha sido mi héroe. Por cierto, no sabía que tenías un gato de mascota. Santana nunca lo comentó.

-Oh ya es que vengo de la clase con Hagrid y esta es mi oportunidad de aprobar la asignatura si lo cuido y entreno bien.

-Vaya eso sí que es una suerte.

-Pues he de reconocerte que sí porque este gatito es un sol.

-Ya lo veo ya.

-Es más él fue el que me trajo hasta aquí y es raro que se acercara a ti, Hagrid nos dijo que para que se encariñe con una persona tiene que pasar un tiempo.

-No sé.

-Bueno pues entonces yo me llevo a mi gatito y nos dirigimos a la biblioteca a ver si encontramos algo de ti eh pequeñín…

Rachel se marchaba hablándole al gato mientras Quinn la veía marchar con cara de embobada. En ese instante entró Santana por la puerta.

-¡Oye rubia!, que te has quedado embobada.

-¿Eh?, no no.

-Sí sí, y ya veo por qué.

Rachel se había parado en medio del pasillo para hablarle al gato y se le escuchaba:

-Oye está muy bien que quieras salvar a la gente pero has de tener cuidado, ¿de acuerdo?, no quiero que te pase nada.

-¿Salvar a la gente?, ¿se puede saber qué ha pasado Q?

-Pues la verdad no lo sé Tana. Una chica muy rara de Gryffindor se me ha quedado mirando fijamente y reconozco que me dejó helada.

-¿Qué raro, no?

-Pues sí pero el pequeño gato de Rachel se puso entre nosotras y la chica se esfumó.

Y mientras ambas hablaban y se marchaban por el pasillo, había un par de ojos que las vigilaban de cerca.


	3. Chapter 3

Los días pasaban sin incidencias y además comenzaban los entrenamientos para quidditch lo que hacía que la gente, y en especial Quinn y Santana, estuvieran más animados.

Faltaban menos de dos semanas para que empezaran las vacaciones de navidad y menos de una para el primer partido de quidditch de la temporada: Ravenclaw vs Gryffindor.

Estaban todos en el Gran Salón empezando a cenar tranquilamente como cualquier otro día por ello lo que nadie se esperaba era que se fuera la luz.

Todos empezaron a gritar y levantarse para irse hasta que se escuchó un ruido sordo lo que dejó a todos quietos y callados.

-Quiero que todos los prefectos envíen a los alumnos a sus casas y no salgan de ahí hasta próximo aviso.-ordenó el profesor Dumbledore tranquilamente.

Con esto los prefectos empezaron a dar órdenes a los estudiantes que contra todo pronóstico obedecieron y se marcharon todos ordenadamente. Una vez en las salas comunes todos los alumnos se fueron a sus habitaciones y trataron de dormir, incluidos los prefectos.

Los días siguientes fueron un poco más oscuros y no veían al profesor Dumbledore dar sus paseos como siempre, pero el suceso se fue olvidando a medida que se acercaba el partido.

El esperado día llegó y todos los alumnos estaban emocionados, preparados con las bufandas y los guantes de sus casas para salir al campo a animar. Hacía un frío de rayos pero era el primer partido y nadie se lo quería perder, estaba todo llenísimo, como nunca.

La grada de Slytherin era la más ruidosa como siempre pero Rachel y Santana llevaban orejeras previniendo esto antes. Además la más pequeña de las morenas llevaba a su pequeño gato con ella abrigado también con la bufanda de Slytherin.

La profesora Hooch entró al campo y todos los jugadores se pusieron en posición. Se tiró la quaffle y comenzó el partido mientras que el comentarista relataba todo lo que pasaba en el campo.

Las águilas se adelantaban en el marcador ya que Quinn estaba haciendo una magnífica labor como guardiana y pocas veces entró la quaffle en alguno de los tres aros del equipo azul.

De repente una nube gris se acercó al campo y un rayo salió disparado en dirección a Quinn. El rayo alcanzó la escoba de la rubia y la dejó completamente congelada mientras que Quinn fue expulsada de la escoba y caía al vacío.

Todos estaban sorprendidos pero se quedaron aún peor cuando de repente una criatura de fuego amortiguó la caída de la rubia.

Rachel ni se había dado cuenta de que su gato había escapado pero cuando salió del shock se fue detrás del gato a ver como estaban tanto él como Quinn. Santana fue inmediatamente después.

Llegaron donde la rubia se encontraba. Estaba en el suelo mientras que a su lado estaba el gato ya en su forma animal. Rachel acarició la cabeza del gatito mientras este ronroneaba y Santana comprobaba el estado de Quinn mientras se amontonaba la gente alrededor.

-Madame Ponfrey lleve a la señorita Fabray a la enfermería y resto ir dentro del castillo, el partido queda cancelado.- anunció Dumbledore.

Ya en la enfermería, Santana, Rachel, Chris, Brittany, Mike, Tina y Puck estaban alrededor de la cama de la rubia.

Brittany Pierce, estudiante de sexto curso y buscadora del equipo de la casa Hufflepuff.

Mike Chang, prefecto de la casa Ravenclaw, pareja de Brittanny y una de las mejores mentes de Hogwarts.

Tina Cohen-Chang, perteneciente a la casa Ravenclaw, tiene fama de ser bastante rarita.

Noah Puckerman, bateador del equipo de Slytherin y estudiante de séptimo curso.

-Estoy bien, iros a cenar y a descansar que yo no me voy a mover de aquí de verdad y podréis volver mañana, ¿vale?- aseguró la rubia.

-Bien nos iremos pero que sepas que mañana nos tienes aquí a todos a primera hora.- dijo Tina.

-Lo acepto, va iros a descansar.

Todos se despidieron de la rubia y se marcharon excepto Santana, Rachel y Chris.

-Bueno yo también me voy rubia que como tienes a estas dos enfermeras mejor no se podría estar.

-Gracias por pasarte Chris, de verdad.

-No es ningún problema, si me faltáis la pareja de rubia y latina, ¿con quién iba a pelear?

-Qué gracioso Berry, pírate ya ¿quieres?

-Si ya me voy latina, mejórate Quinn.

Y con un beso en la frente de Rachel, Chris dejó la enfermería y ya solo quedaban ellas tres.

-Podéis iros vosotras también, no creo que vaya a ser buena compañía esta noche si voy a estar durmiendo.

-Yo de aquí no me muevo Q, digas lo que digas. Asique hazme un hueco que me meto aquí contigo.

La latina se metió dentro de la cama y Rachel sintió algo en el pecho pero lo acuñó a su cansancio.

-Bueno si yo también me iré, digo tienes a San asique me llevo a este caballero a dormir.- dijo señalando al gato que estaba acurrucado en la cama de Quinn.

Quinn cogió al gato y lo puso frente a ella. El gato le lamió la nariz y ella sonrió.

-Gracias de nuevo pequeño héroe, ya te debo dos.

Rachel cogió al gato, se despidió de ambas y se fue de la enfermería rumbo a su habitación. Ellas se quedaron hablando hasta que el sueño las consumió a las dos.

Los días pasaban, Quinn ya había salido de la enfermería y las vacaciones estaban más cerca. El ánimo había subido de nuevo pero no del todo.

Antes de marchar cada uno a sus casas había programada una salida a Hosmeade para comprarle algo a los familiares o simplemente a dar una vuelta y tomar algo.

Quinn y Santana quedaron con sus amigos y se fueron a una taberna pequeñita a tomar algo. Rachel fue a acompañar a Kurt, Finn y Mercedes a por algo por sus familias y ella a ver si veía algo para Chris, la única familia que le quedaba. Sus padres habían fallecido por lo que solo quedaban los dos hermanos.

Mercedes Jones, amiga de Rachel y estudiante de sexto curso de Gryffindor.

Al volver al castillo, todo el grupo vio a un chico en el patio de entrada totalmente quieto de espaldas a ellos por lo que también se quedaron en el sitio. La profesora McGonagall, que iba con ellos, fue a hablar con el chico pero cuando le dio en el hombro para que se girara, éste cayó desplomado al suelo como un témpano de hielo con la piel completamente azul.

La profesora les indicó a todos que entraran y que alguien llamara al profesor Dumbledore y a la enfermera Ponfrey. Se llevaron el chico a la enfermería pero todos tenían el paso totalmente prohibido.

Ante este suceso el director les convocó a todos en el Gran Salón para comunicarles que las vacaciones empezaban desde ese momento y que podían irse a sus casas ya que el tren iba a estar preparado para partir esa misma noche.

La mayor parte de la gente se levantó y se fue hacia sus habitaciones a preparar sus cosas pero un pequeño grupo se quedó dónde estaba. El grupo estaba formado por: Rachel, Chris, Santana, Quinn, Sarah (compañera de Quinn), James y Verónica (Gryffindor), Dave Karofsky, Brittany y Elizabeth (Hufflepuff).

Dumbledore se quedó mirando a estos chicos y decidió que la reunión programada al volver de vacaciones no iba a hacer falta ya que el grupo que se quedaba le iba a ser suficiente.


	4. Chapter 4

Cuarto capítulo de la segunda historia.

Ya habían pasado dos días desde que las vacaciones habían comenzado y Rachel estaba en el Gran Salón con Brittany. Ambas tenían a sus respectivos gatos y estaban jugando con ellos. La verdad que el gato de Rachel no era tan desconfiado como había dicho Hagrid ya que con Brittany parecía llevarse bien.

-Me encanta que alguien más que yo tenga un gato, así Lord Tubbington no tiene que estar solito.

-Si la verdad que me estoy encariñando mucho con él, se me va a hacer muy difícil cuando acabe el año y se lo tenga que dar a Hagrid de nuevo.

-Igual te deja quedártelo Rach.

-Eso espero Britt, eso espero.

Ahí entró Chris con un papel y un regalo entre las manos y se sentó al lado de Rachel.

-Toma hermanita mi regalo de cumpleaños adelantado.

Rachel fue a coger el paquete pero…

-Eh, ¿dónde vas señorita?, esto no es para ti, lo es el papel, el regalo es para el gato.

-¿El papel?

-Sí, cógelo y léelo.

Mientras Rachel leía el papel Quinn y Santana también entraron y se sentaron al lado de Britt.

-¿Qué ha pasado?, ¿ya has hecho llorar a tu hermana?, Dios no vales para nada eh.-dijo la latina.

-Oye déjame en paz quieres, no está llorando de tristeza ni mucho menos, está…

Y antes de que acabara de explicarle a la latina lo que pasaba, Rachel se tiró en los brazo de su hermano.

-Gracias Chris, eres el mejor hermano que alguien pueda tener. Gracias y gracias.

-Te lo mereces Rae asique no me des las gracias.

Ante la cara de confusión de las otras tres chicas Rachel explicó:

-Chris acaba de conseguir que Hagrid me dé a Charlie.

-¿Charlie?- preguntó Quinn.

-¿Te ha dado el gato?- preguntó la latina.

-Sí, y todo gracias a Chris.

-Ves latina soy mejor que tú.

-Ni te lo creas Berry, no me llegas ni a la suela del zapato.

-Bueno ya está bien.- finalizó Quinn.

Los dos se callaron y el gato que antes había estaba dormitando se levantó enseguida al grito de Quinn.

-Sabes Quinn ese gato puede ser muy fiel a Rachel pero cada vez que a ti te pasa algo se pone tenso.- comentó la latina.

Todos miraron el gato que ahora se encontraba en manos de Quinn ronroneando mientras ésta le acariciaba detrás de las orejas.

-No sé Tana será que le caigo bien.

-No Q, bien le caemos nosotros pero contigo es algo más.

-Creo que San tiene razón.- afirma Rachel.

-Ves si Rae lo dice ha de ser verdad.

-Yo creo que es porque como Rachel está conectada con Quinn el gato siente que tiene que protegerla también.- saltó la mayor de las rubias tranquilamente.

Todos se callaron y miraron a la rubia con confusión y cuando Brittany se iba a poner a explicarlo, el profesor Dumbledore interrumpió en el Salón.

-Chicos esta tarde tendremos una reunión todos los que estamos en el castillo. Decírselo a los demás.

-Bien.- contestaron todos a la vez.

Después de comer se quedaron todos sentados en el Gran Salón preguntándose de que podía ser la reunión de esa tarde pero no sacaron nada en claro.

Un tiempo después entraron el profesor Dumbledore, la profesora McGonagall, el profesor Snape, madame Ponfrey, Hagrid y lo que ellos reconocieron como un auror.

En ese mismo momento Quinn y Santana se emocionaron, pues ellas querían ser auroras en un futuro pero al estar todos serios, dejaron eso para otro momento.

-Bien os preguntaréis que hacemos aquí supongo.- comenzó Dumbledore.

-Sí.- contestaron todos.

-Bueno pues saber que esta reunión es para comentarles lo que va pasar de ahora en adelante en Hogwarts.

Todos estaban expectantes por lo que venía después.

-La escuela ya no es segura chicos, han ocurrido diversos ataques de algo que todavía estamos investigando que fue lo que causó la caída de la señorita Fabray.

-Es cierto, por eso hemos decidido aumentar la seguridad del castillo y por eso está aquí este auror. Es el capitán de uno de los mejores grupos del ministerio de magia el cual él y su equipo se asegurarán de que no entre nadie a este castillo.- siguió la profesora McGonagall.

-Además hay otra cosa, algo que se ha mantenido en secreto a lo largo de los años pero que también nos protegían de los peligros que acechaban: los símbolos de las casas.

-¿Los símbolos de las casa?- preguntó Chris.

-Así es señor Berry, los símbolos de las casas.- contestó Dumbledore y continuó.

-Estos símbolos son las mascotas de las casas y que figuran en los escudos, a saber: en Slytherin, una serpiente; en Ravenclaw, un águila; en Gryffindor, un león; y en Hufflepuff, un tejón. Estos símbolos existen, son de verdad, pero se encuentran escondidos por su propia seguridad. Sin embargo, ahora son necesarios y saldrán a la luz para protegernos. Por cada casa hay dos, una hembra y un macho y os usarán a vosotros para esconderse.

-¿A nosotros? ¿Cómo?- cuestionó la latina.

-A eso iba señorita López.

-Lo siento.- dijo la latina mientras se sonrojaba ante la mirada de todos.

-Bueno cómo iba diciendo los símbolos os usarán como escondite de la siguiente manera: cuando ellos lleguen aquí se compenetrarán con uno de vosotros y seréis elegidos, vosotros podéis aceptar o negaros a ello. Si os negáis elegirán a otro pero si aceptáis se os hará una marca en el brazo izquierdo para que ellos se puedan esconder en ella.

-¿Cómo la marca del señor tenebroso?- preguntó Chris.

-No señor Berry esta marca es diferente. En ella van a vivir estos animales no será un simple recordatorio de a quién le perteneces.

-Será una marca temporal ya que a casi todos ustedes les queda un año y medio en este colegio y por eso Brittany está aquí.- continuó.

-¿Yo?- preguntó Brittany.

-Yo te enseñaré cómo hacer que no se les borre la marca creada por el profesor Dumbledore y tendrás que hacer revisiones diarias, por si acaso.- dijo el profesor Snape por primera vez desde que entraron.

-Bien una vez explicado y si no hay ninguna duda, empezaremos.

-Yo tengo una duda.- dijo James. -¿Habrá que cuidar de ellos como una mascota de verdad?

-No señor Miller, son símbolos milenarios y lo único que necesitan es un cuerpo donde esconderse, nada más.

De repente las puertas del Gran Salón se abrieron de par en par y dos águilas majestuosas entraron por ellas volando con elegancia hasta situarse en el atril de Dumbledore.

Quinn quedó maravillada, adoraba estos animales, una consecuencia de estar en Ravenclaw. Por esto se quedó mirando a los dos animales que miraban a todos en la sala, hasta que uno voló a la mesa y se quedó en frente de Quinn. Pegó un chillido que asustó a todos los chicos y Dumbledore preguntó:

-¿Lo aceptas señorita Fabray?

-Por supuesto.- contestó.

-Acércate por favor y extiende tu brazo izquierdo. Esto puede que te duela un poco.

Cogió su varita y la puso sobre el brazo de la rubia apretando ligeramente y diciendo unas palabras. Enseguida atravesó a Quinn un dolor punzante para después salir una marca negra en su brazo con forma de dos plumas atadas por su lado más estrecho con una cuerda dorada.

-Esa es la marca del águila macho a la que protegerás y él te protegerá a ti.

En ese momento, el ave echó el vuelo hacia el hombro de Quinn donde se quedó inmóvil mirándola. Quinn levantó su brazo y acarició sus plumas encantada.

-Puedes sentarte señorita Fabray todavía queda su compañera.

Ante su mención, el águila hembra echó a volar hacia el hombro de la compañera de Quinn, Sarah, cerrando los ojos complacida.

-¿La aceptas?

Sarah se levantó de inmediato y levantó su brazo izquierdo. Dumbledore sonrió y le colocó la varita en el brazo realizando una marca parecida a la de Quinn, solo que esta vez las dos plumas estaban unidas por un lazo plateado.

-Esa es la marca del águila hembra que te protegerá y tú la protegerás a ella.

Se sentó a la mesa con los demás y Quinn y ella chocaron las manos.

Una vez acabada la casa Ravenclaw aparecieron dos leones por las puertas, grandes y tranquilos.

Ambos leones se miraron y se fueron directamente hacia sus elegidos: el macho se fue con Verónica y la hembra con James.

Primero fue Verónica con el león macho hacia Dumbledore donde en el brazo le realizó una marca de una huella de la pata de un león y una "G" debajo de color roja.

-Esa es la marca del león macho al que protegerás y él te protegerá a ti.

El siguiente fue James el cual aun teniendo la misma huella que Vero la g era minúscula y de un color más suave.

-Esa es la marca del león hembra que te protegerá y tú la protegerás a ella.

Posteriormente fueron los tejones: el tejón macho hacia Karofsky y la hembra hacia Elizabeth.

Ambos aceptaron y Dumbledore les realizó las marcas que eran dos líneas negras y entre ellas, en el macho, una línea amarilla con un tejón.

-Esa es la marca del tejón macho al que protegerás y él te protegerá a ti.

La de la hembra era similar excepto por el color blanco de la línea central.

-Esa es la marca del tejón hembra que te protegerá y tú la protegerás a ella.

Después todos miraron a la puerta para ver si veían entrar a las dos serpientes pero allí no pasó nada. Las serpientes bajaban reptando por las paredes desde el techo hasta el suelo. Estas subieron por las patas de las mesas y se pararon una enfrente de Rachel y la otra, a sorpresa de todos y de ella misma, enfrente de Santana.

-¿De qué os sorprendéis?, yo también la elegiría a ella.- comentó Chris.

Ante lo dicho éste se sonrojó y bajó la mirada ya que sabía que su hermana lo estaba mirando.

-Bien, ¿las aceptáis chicas?

-Sí.- contestaron ambas a la vez.

Primero se levantó Rachel con la serpiente, sin saber el sexo del animal, y levantó el brazo ante Dumbledore. La marca realizada era una serpiente enroscada en su brazo con la cabeza apoyada en la parte interna de su muñeca y con los ojos amarillos.

-Esa es la marca de la serpiente hembra que te protegerá y tú la protegerás a ella.

Seguidamente fue Santana la que levantó su brazo y apareció una serpiente similar a la de la otra morena solo que sus ojos eran de color rojo.

-Esa es la marca de la serpiente macho al que protegerás y él te protegerá a ti.

En ese momento el ritual se dio por finalizado y todos los símbolos se metieron en sus correspondientes marcas.


End file.
